


Second round for the apocalypse

by MysticMedusa



Series: The Not Apocalypse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Leviathans, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Lucifer/Crowley - Freeform, Past Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Possessive Behavior, Raphael is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: A year after Dean's and Lucifer's relationship starts things are going great...until Lucifer goes into heat and a certain angel decides to do something stupid to start another apocalypse





	1. Angel in heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystalstar22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/gifts), [Skyebarry098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/gifts).



Dean sat watching TV at Bobby’s with Lucifer resting his head on his shoulder as he slept. The hunter had noticed Lucifer had taken up several human habits such as eating and sleeping. It made Dean feel more comfortable around the archangel and he liked enjoying his favorite foods with the angel.

He didn’t want to wake the angel but his bladder had been screaming at him for the past ten minutes. He nudged the archangel who slowly opened his eyes and snuggled closer to him.

“Luc I have to go to the restroom.”

The angel held him tighter as he mumbled, “No you don’t.”

Dean was about to argue when he realized he didn’t need to go anymore.

“What did I tell you about mojoing me?”

“You said not to but I told you I need affection.”

Dean had noticed Lucifer was becoming a lot more affectionate and though he normally wouldn’t mind it had gotten to the point Lucifer was rarely apart from him. In the past few days Lucifer hadn’t left his side for longer than five minutes at a time and the archangel had become quite jealous of anyone or anything that took his attention away from him.

“Luc what’s going on?”

The archangel said nothing causing Dean to sigh and return to the TV. It had been a year since Lucifer and Gabriel had begun spending their time with the Winchesters. Gabriel only popped in randomly while Lucifer stayed with them full time. It helped with hunts but Dean was beginning to worry about how he was suppose to do any hunt with the angel practically glued to his side.

“Hey Dean I was thinking we could go out to a bar tonight.”

Dean looked up at Sam as he entered the room curious as to why his brother suddenly wanted to go to a bar.

“Why do you want to go drinking?”

Sam kind of shrugged as he leaned against the door frame.

“Well we don’t have any hunts and it’s been a while since you and I actually just hung out. I’m happy you're with Lucifer and everything but can we spend some brotherly time together?”

Lucifer’s grip on Dean tightened again and Dean almost thought he heard the angel give a possessive growl but ignored it.

“Sure Sammy. Maybe Luc and Gabe can go spend some brotherly time together while we go out tonight.”

“Dean I want you to stay with me.”

Sam raised a brow while Dean looked at Lucifer.

“Hey Luc you know I’m not going to be gone long and we can spend time together when I get back.”

Again the grip tightened and now it was hard to breathe.

“Luc-”

“I said stay!” Lucifer said letting part of his true voice show causing the windows, lights, and TV to all shatter.

Dean and Sam stared shocked as Lucifer suddenly moved away from him ashamed at what he’d done. Dean tried to reach for Lucifer but the angel vanished.

“Dean what’s happening to him?”

Dean shook his head not sure why Lucifer was acting strange. Sam tried to get a hold of Gabriel but the archangel wasn’t answering so Dean gathered the supplies to summon Crowley. The demon had become king of hell and other than the only archangel willing to talk to them Crowley had known Lucifer the longest.

“You sure about this Dean?”

Dean nodded as he preformed the summoning. Sam didn’t like Crowley but Dean preferred Crowley in charge of hell than some demon that would be out to get them for ruining Lucifer. To many demons blamed them for Lucifer not leading them and Crowley while running hell managed to keep the demons from coming after the brothers and everyone they knew.

“Hello boys.”

Crowley stood in his usual suit as he gave them his usual smile when greeting them.

“Hey Crowley, we were hoping you could help us figure out what’s wrong with Lucifer.”

The demon looked confused until he noticed glass everywhere and the broken TV.

“Why’d he break your house?”

Dean and Sam both looked completely lost causing Crowley to eye them both seeing this was more serious than it looked.

“Tell what’s been going on and I’ll see if I can help.”

“He accidentally used his true voice today when he didn’t want me to go drinking with Sam. He’s been overly affection more so than usual. I’ve had maybe a few minutes to myself here and there but overall Lucifer has been glued to me.”

Crowley shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

“Guess it’s time he went back to the cage then.”

“He’s not going back. Why would you want him to?” Dean snapped.

Sam kept his hand on his brother’s shoulder to try and calm him but Dean was already pissed off at the demon.

“I’m not happy about it either but you're human. You can’t handle what’s happening.”

“Crowley what is happening?”

The demon looked between them before he answered.

“Angels go into heat every few thousand years. Normally it’s not a problem but the longer they go without a mate the worse it gets. Lucifer’s been locked up since creation so he’s gone much longer without a partner and because hell’s time is different than earth’s or heaven’s it’s been a lot longer. His over affection behavior is the first signs of his heat but the fact he did this means it’s only going to get worse.”

“So what, he gets horny? That’s not a reason for him to get locked up.”

Crowley rolled his eyes clearly seeing the two hunters were too stupid to realize the problem.

“Dean don’t be an idiot. The fact your brother isn’t dead right now is a miracle. Angels go without a partner for one heat cycle they get maybe a bit more aggressive. They go without for a few they hit, bite, and kick anything with genitals that comes near their mate. Lucifer has gone a lot longer than a few heat cycles which means he’s going to get aggressive, possessive, and obsessed with you. If anyone so much as looks at you they might die. Believe me when I say horny doesn’t even begin to explain what’s happening with him.”

Sam paled a bit wondering if Lucifer would have actually killed him just for wanting to spend some time with Dean. Dean on the other hand didn’t seem to grasp that it really was that bad.

“Crowley it can’t possibly be that bad. I mean I don’t mind if he’s clingy or whatever.”

“Dean if you don’t want to listen to me fine. I’m not telling you this because I heard it from some unknown source. Back in the pit Lucifer told me part of the reason he never wanted to leave. He knows how bad he’s heat would get if he was here on earth. Let’s just hope there was some monster nearby otherwise he probably killed a few humans. He was able to control his aggression this time probably because Sam’s your only family but that anger had to go someplace and the windows wouldn’t have been enough to ease  his anger.”

Crowley waved before he vanished leaving Dean and Sam to look at each other. Sam was more willing to believe that Crowley wasn’t exaggerating but Dean seem to think everything would be fine.

“I’m sure Luc will come home soon. I just hope he fixes the windows before Bobby comes back from his hunt.”

Sam watched his brother head back to his room hoping Lucifer really wasn’t going to get that bad. By the time both brothers headed to bed Lucifer hadn’t shown up yet and Sam had a sinking feeling when he did return it wouldn’t be good. After falling asleep for a few hours something woke Sam up. He tried to sit up but his body was pinned to the bed. He struggled until a form appeared from the shadows and he saw Lucifer standing there covered in blood.

“Lucifer?”

The angel knelt down beside him never remove his cold gaze from the hunter’s. He rested his head on his hand as he watched the hunter slowly begin to panic.

“I killed a pack of werewolves because of you Sammy.”

Sam felt a cold chill go down his spine hearing the icy tone in Lucifer’s voice.

“Lucifer what’s wrong with you?”

The devil gave a cold grin as he decided to sit on the bed.

“Dean is my mate and I don’t share. You won’t talk to him again, right?”

Sam felt his heart nearly stop at Lucifer’s clearly possessive tone.

“He’s my brother. I’m not trying to take him.”

Lucifer’s gaze became colder if that was even possible and Sam found the angel on top of him with his hand tightening around his neck.

“What makes you think you can take him Sammy?” Lucifer hissed having misheard Sam with his heat crazed mind.

Sam couldn’t breathe as he desperately tried to send a prayer to Gabriel. The archangel had ignored all the other prayers but this one got his attention as he appeared in the room.

“Lucifer stop!”

Lucifer looked at his brother as Gabriel placed his hand on his forehead. His grace managed to calm the archangel as he collapsed into Gabriel’s arm.

“Sam you ok?”

Sam was sitting up gasping for air before he nodded. Bruises had begun forming where Lucifer had been grabbing him but Gabriel was unable to heal them as he forced his grace on keeping Lucifer unconscious.

“Sam when did Lucifer’s heat start?”

“I-I don’t know. Dean said he was really clingy the past few days.”

Gabriel nodded as he picked up the older archangel.

“I’ll take him to heave for now and get a collar on him. It will lessen the affects but honestly putting him back in the pit would be better. It’s the only thing that can hold him.”

“Gabe you can’t be serious. Crowley said the same thing but Dean won’t let Lucifer go back.”

Gabriel shifted Lucifer so he was holding his unconscious form under one arm.

“Dean is mortal. An angel’s heat is intense and Lucifer has spent far to many alone. Dean’s body won’t be able to handle the extent of what Lucifer will do.”

“Gabe please, just lessen the effects and bring him back. Dean would be crushed if Lucifer had to go back to the pit.”

Gabriel hesitated but he finally nodded.

“I’ll bring him back tomorrow. By the time I get the collar my grace will be spent so I’ll need to rest before I can fly back here.”

With that Gabriel left taking Lucifer with him. Sam collapsed back onto the bed tired but afraid to go back to sleep. When he closed his eyes he saw Lucifer’s cold gaze and it was enough to make him get up to find something to keep him from falling asleep.


	2. Lucifer hates collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters have more angels to deal with as Lucifer is given bodyguards to ensure his heat doesn't get out of control

Gabriel managed to keep Lucifer unconscious until he got the collar engraved with enochian that would lessen both Lucifer’s heat and power. When Lucifer woke up he quickly grabbed for the collar with a cold look in his eyes.

“What is this?”

“It’s to keep you from killing anyone else.”

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel who looked tired and angry. Gabriel was the only one of his siblings to talk to him so he forced himself to calm down. He saw the blood on his body and froze not remembering having killed anyone.

“Brother, who did I harm?”

Gabriel nodded as he sat beside Lucifer.

“Smells like werewolf blood but I can’t be sure. I stopped you from killing Sam though.”

Lucifer froze with his eyes wide and glued to Gabriel.

“What? Why would I try to harm him?”

Gabriel studied Lucifer’s gaze for a moment realizing Lucifer honestly didn’t remember.

“Sam wanted to spend some time alone with Dean. You got pissed off and nearly shattered their eardrums with your voice. When we get back you’re fixing that house.”

Lucifer nodded slowly unable to recall much besides spending time with Dean.

“I’m sorry…I should never have left the cage. My heat…”

“It’ll be fine. The collar should work to keep you in check but I’m worried about your control in the bedroom. If you bond with Dean will you be able to control your grace? It’s stronger than the average angel’s and if you mix it with his soul you may just end up frying it.”

Lucifer didn’t know if he could control his grace. His body was already growing to warm and his grace naturally ran cold. The growing warmth from his heat cycle alone would end up damaging his grace.

“I’m not certain I can remain in control. Does Dean know what’s happening?”

Gabriel nodded.

“They tried reaching me but I was in the middle of a few tricks so I ignored Sam’s prayers. They got a hold of Crowley though and he more or less explained it.”

Seeing the panic in Lucifer’s eyes Gabriel grew concerned.

“What’s wrong Luci?”

The angel looked away but Gabriel forced Lucifer’s eyes back to him.

“What happened that you’re not telling me?”

“One of my heats wasn’t without a mate.” Lucifer whispered afraid another would hear.

“Lucifer did you…did you mate with a demon?”

Lucifer nodded causing Gabriel to curse.

“Crowley was there and my heat was so bad I couldn’t think straight.”

“How is your heat still this bad then? If you had a mate during your last heat you shouldn’t be trying to kill everyone who gets Dean’s attention.”

Lucifer paused fearful of what his brother would think. The warmth filling his body and weakening his grace made him lean on Gabriel for support.

“My heats are more often than other angels. I think it’s because I’ve been alone so long.”

Gabriel rubbed Lucifer’s back helping to ease the effects of his heat.

“How often Luci?”

Lucifer snuggled closer to Gabriel as he answered, “Every few years.”

Gabriel cursed realizing how bad this was. No one had thought Lucifer would ever get out of the cage so no one had considered what his heats without a mate would result in.

“Alright Luci, I’ll stay with you and the Winchesters while we figure this all out. I’ll need help keeping you in line though so let’s go see if heaven can spare a few soldiers.”

Lucifer nodded as he managed to stand but his legs felt weak. Gabriel had to support him as they walked through heaven’s halls. A few passing angels whispered among themselves having never heard of Lucifer being allowed back into heaven.

“I don’t like them whispering about me.”

Gabriel gave Lucifer a playful smile as he teased, “Then how about you focus on how much you hate that collar?”

Lucifer growled slightly.

“I really do hate this collar.”

They found Castiel talking with Michael about something and when the two angels noticed their brothers they turned surprised to see Lucifer with the collar.

“Gabriel Lucifer is everything alright?”

Gabriel glanced at Michael curious if the eldest archangel was still being a dick. Castiel assured him it was alright and that Michael had so far been doing well.

“Lucifer’s in heat and Dean is strictly refusing to allow him to return to the cage.”

Michael eyed Lucifer who was purposely avoiding his gaze. Gabriel knew before his fall Lucifer and Michael had spent their heats together. Gabriel wasn’t sure if their relationship had been strictly heat cycle of if they’d had more going on between them.

“Lucifer will that collar be enough to hold you?”

Lucifer wasn’t sure how bad his heat would get and once Gabriel explained what Lucifer had told him both Michael and Castiel looked very concerned.

“I suppose we could spare a few angels to help watch over and make sure we don’t have to put you back in the cage. This is really the worst timing though.”

Gabriel looked between his brothers wondering what could possibly be worst than how bad Lucifer’s heat would get.

“Raphael decided to go against father’s orders. He’s somewhere on earth and we can’t get a hold of dad. Word among a few demons is that Raphael’s aiming for purgatory.”

Gabriel nearly face palmed hearing how stupid Raphael was being.

“Lovely, so big brother is being a big dumbass. I’ll keep an eye out for him but hopefully you guys stop him before he opens that place up.”

Both angels nodded and while Gabriel rested and Lucifer attempted to remain calm Castiel retrieved a few angels he could spare to help watch over Lucifer. The fallen angel spotted the angels he’d picked and rolled his eyes.

“Really? This is the best heaven can offer to keep me in check?”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed Lucifer.

“These are the only ones who offered to stay by you without complaint.”

Standing with Castiel were the angels, Balthazar, Samandriel, and Ephraim. Lucifer didn’t mind Balthazar to much. He more or less got along with him before his fall but the other two were good little soldiers who Lucifer knew would piss him off somewhere along the way.

“Great, my baby sitters are a bunch of douche bags.”

Gabriel hit him in the shoulder earning a growl from the fallen angel but Gabriel ignored him.

“Well at least I’m not the only one on watch duty. I would hate to not be able to spend time with my favorite human.” Gabriel said cheerfully thinking of attacking Sam when he'd recovered enough from the use of his grace.

Castiel sent them on their way ensuring he’d keep them informed of Raphael’s activities since more than likely the archangel would come straight for them if he managed to open up purgatory.

When the angels landed in Bobby’s house Gabriel collapsed onto the couch still tired from using so much grace. Ephraim eyed the shattered windows and Lucifer forced himself to play nice and asked the angel to fix the damage. Ephraim was among the Rit Zien which was a medic class of angels. Fixing things was just what he did so he didn’t argue with fixing the damage.

“The humans that you two have been staying with, where are they?” The medic asked.

“You mean they’re not in the house?” Gabriel asked a bit concerned.

Lucifer was already getting up to go check when the front door opened and both Dean and Sam came in. They were covered in sweat and Dean looked ready to collapse as he was panting.

“Hey Samsquash!” Gabriel greeted cheerfully.

Both hunters looked up and Sam took a step back seeing Lucifer.

“Hey you’re back. You feeling better Luc?” Dean asked slowly making his way over to his angel.

“I am still in heat but the collar allows me to manage the effects a bit better.  Sam I am sorry for what I did to you.”

Dean looked at Sam with concern and a bit of anger.

“So that’s where those bruises came from. I should have known you were lying when you said Gabriel got to rough with you.”

Sam ignored his brother knowing now he'd have to apologize to Gabriel for using him as an excuse. He pointed to the other angels.

“So who are they?”

Balthazar had already summoned up a glass of what smelled like scotch and was drinking as he got comfortable. Samandriel was awaiting orders while Ephraim studied the hunters with curiosity.

“They’re my baby sitters in case I can’t keep myself in check with the collar.” Lucifer said clearly annoyed with both the guards and the collar.

“Babe you still look sexy and as long as they don’t stop me from being near you I’m fine with more angels being around.”

Lucifer kissed Dean happy he was so set on him not returning to hell. Gabriel was happy for them as he patted Dean on the shoulder on his way over to Sam. Lucifer gave a possessive growl at the contact and his eyes glowed as he eyed Gabriel. Dean noticed the other three angels reach for weapons but Gabriel assured them it was alright. Lucifer buried his head in Dean’s clothes pushing down his growing need to fuck Dean in front of them to show them who he belonged to.

“So Samsquash you convinced Dean-o there to go for a run. Did he almost die?” Gabriel said jokingly but Lucifer tensed as he grabbed Dean.

“Well I missed out on drinking and I was heading out for a run anyways. He offered to go with since our plans were cancelled.”

Gabriel was now snuggling up to Sam loving the sight of him sweaty from working out. Sam’s toned form was part of what Gabriel loved about Sam though he’d never tell Sam their relationship had turned to love on his end.

“Gabriel I was unaware you were in love with this human. I never took you for a loving type.”

Gabriel shot a look at Ephraim having forgotten he could read the emotions of even an archangel.

“Gabe you love me?” Sam asked in disbelief.

Lucifer’s growing need took control as he picked up Dean to head to their bedroom but Gabriel stopped them

“Luci you know you can’t have sex with him unless someone’s there to watch you.”

Both Dean and Sam stared in shock at the archangel while Lucifer gave a low growl showing Gabriel better move out of his way and fast.

“Gabriel he is mine and if you stop me from taking him I will smite you and everything within miles of us.”

Gabriel didn’t budge as he stared down his brother.

“Lucifer you cannot mix your grace with his soul. If you promise me you won’t try I’ll let you go without someone having to keep watch.”

Lucifer pushed past Gabriel and one look to Ephraim showed that the Rit Zien knew Lucifer was in control enough not to try something so risky. Once the two were upstairs and out of sight Sam began questioning Gabriel.

“Gabe why would it be bad if he mixed their soul and grace?”

Gabriel returned to the couch accepting the drink Balthazar was handing him.

“Lucifer is unable to control himself while in heat. Him attempting to form that bond would more than likely cause Dean’s soul to explode. Luckily we have Ephraim here who’s basically an angel medic with the abilities necessary to stop Lucifer if he even thinks of attempting it.”

Gabriel downed the drink and let Balthazar refill it as Samandriel found another available seat to make himself comfortable. Gabriel pointed to each angel and introduced them. Sam greeted each one but was still concerned about leaving Lucifer alone with his brother. The angels saw his concern but their attention was directed to the moans coming from upstairs. Though they were attempting to keep themselves silent with Lucifer in heat it soon began to get louder to the point even Sam could hear them.

“Oh god I don’t need to hear this.”

Gabriel to tired to go with asked Samandriel to go with Sam as he decide he was going to go get breakfast someplace very far away from the house. Sam didn’t question the escort until he was in the impala driving away from the house.

“Is there a reason he asked you to come with me?”

Samandriel had yet to say anything but he seemed friendly enough once he started talking.

“Gabriel is concerned about you. Lucifer already tried to kill you once and while in heat his mind may cloud over and prevent him from thinking clearly. He’d prefer someone keep you safe though I doubt my skills will allow me to do much more than slow him down.”

Sam didn’t take much comfort with having an angel protect him when the angel openly admitted to be nothing more than a speed bump for the heat crazed archangel.

“Thanks for helping us. I know you angels aren’t fond of me and my brother.”

Samandriel looked a bit confused by his comment.

“We volunteered for this mission. Many of us find the Winchester brothers quite interesting. None of us ever believed it would be possible to return Lucifer to the angel he once was. You two are far beyond our expectations of humanity and I had hoped to get the chance to meet at least one of you.”

Sam was actually surprised that some of the angels didn’t hate them. He remembered before when both heaven and hell had been attempting to end the human race. He had been hoping to learn more about the angels but Gabriel never liked talking about that stuff and he’d been either wary of Lucifer or unable to speak to him about it.

Sam was about to ask Samandriel about the angels when Samandriel had a troubled look cross his face.

“Everything alright?”

Samandriel nodded.

“Gabriel just informed me that Lucifer nearly burned out your brother’s eyes and Dean wants pancakes.”

“What?” Sam nearly drove the impala off the road.

“It appears Lucifer lost control while having sex with Dean but luckily he regained enough control that Dean closing his eyes was enough to spare his sight. Now that they’re done with their activities Dean is hungry and requests pancakes.”

Sam nearly hit his head against the steering wheel and debated heading back to the house. He pushed the thoughts of Dean out of his head as he continued towards the nearby diner for food.

“Samandriel I’m happy your helping us but I really don’t need to hear about my brother’s sex life.”

“Sorry about that. I’ll try and keep from mentioning it in the future.”

They returned with food just as Lucifer was dragging Dean from the living room again. It took Dean pleading with him and Gabriel insisting that the human needed food before Lucifer dropped him and left the group in peace. Sam had a feeling he’d be taking the impala for more drives until Lucifer’s heat ended.


	3. Monster of Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael manages to open up purgatory

A week into Lucifer being in heat Dean was beginning to understand why everyone was insisting on throwing Lucifer back into the pit. Dean was beyond tired as Lucifer had woken him up about every hour in order to try and get him to have sex with him. Even angel mojo wasn't working to get his little Dean into action anymore and his jaw was beyond sore from attempting to satisfy Lucifer with blowjobs.

Dean attempted to seek some kind of safety from the overly horny angel by spending time with Sam or the other angels but so far that had only resulted in the house nearly being destroyed or his friends and family nearly being killed.

“You look like shit.” Bobby said as he entered the kitchen where Balthazar was attempting to get Dean drunk before the morning ended.

“Yeah well I feel worse than I look.”

Dean currently had his head resting on the table with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand. He was having Balthazar keep watch of the clock because he knew Lucifer would be asleep at least for another half hour and he’d rather not have the angel wake up to seeing his mate talking with someone else.

“You know this craziness with Lucifer needs to stop. Why not let him cool off in the pit?”

Dean rolled his eyes having already had this conversation with Bobby.

“His heat lasts longer if he doesn’t have an outlet. I could be dead by the time it actually ends.”

Bobby took the half empty beer from Dean refusing to let his adoptive son drink himself to death. Dean didn’t argue with him but that was mostly because he’d actually already had three beers in his system. He couldn’t argue even if he wanted to at this point.

“I believe Lucifer is waking up.”

Dean pushed himself from the table nearly toppling over as he did so. He managed to get out of the kitchen before Lucifer appeared and grabbed him for a kiss.

“Human you taste of beer. It’s not even noon yet.”

Dean gave a half drunk smile as he wrapped his arm around his angel.

“It’s night somewhere so what does it matter?”

Lucifer grew concerned as he kept the hunter standing by supporting his weight.

“My heat has been an issue for you hasn’t it?”

Dean wasn’t going to lie to Lucifer but he didn’t want the angel to run off to go jump into the pit.

“I’m just sore all over Luc. Beer helps.”

Lucifer said nothing and simply placed his hand on the hunter’s head to allow him to sleep. Once he was unconscious he sent him to the bed before entering the kitchen where his brother and Bobby were attempting to look like they hadn’t only moments ago been talking with Dean.

“Have I truly been so bad that you must hide you’ve had a simple conversation with my human?”

Both Balthazar and Bobby looked at him as though asking if he was serious.

“You broke my house three times in the past week because I asked Dean a question.”

Balthazar took a sip of his drink before he agreed with Bobby.

“That was just because you were talking in your true voice. Yesterday you broke my arm because I accidentally touched Dean.”

Lucifer barely recalled these things but knew the two wouldn’t lie about it.

“I’ve become quite possessive of him. I know I have no reason to fear either of you taking him from me but I can’t seem to think straight.”

“Well so far you haven’t killed any of us so I’m at least thankful for that. Let’s just hope nothing else happens to make things more complicated.”

The flutter of wings made all three of them look to see who had arrived. Seeing Michael holding a bloodied and bruised Castiel who was barely conscious Bobby cursed and Balthazar gave the hunter a look as if to silently ask ‘you were saying?’

“Brother what happened?”

Michael collapsed unable to remain standing with his injures.

“Raphael opened purgatory.”

Castiel hit the floor and Balthazar attempted to heal his injuries while Lucifer tended to Michael’s.

“How are you alive if he has all the souls from purgatory?”

Michael shook his head uncertain of how they had managed to escape death. He saw his siblings fighting against the archangel but he wasn’t sure if he saw correctly just before he came to earth.

“I think we managed to push him out of heaven but…the souls are to much. He’s vessel looked ready to explode.”

The angels all looked up feeling their brother’s grace vanish. Michael had seen the damage being done to Raphael’s vessel but he didn’t expect it to collapse under the weight of the souls so quickly.

“So if his vessel explodes what do we have to worry about?” Bobby asked not sensing the angel had already exploded like the others did.

“Raphael’s vessel already exploded but the problem now is the things that were inside purgatory are out.”

Balthazar looked to Lucifer and Michael just as confused as Bobby on why it was so bad for the monster souls to be released.

“Won’t the souls go back to purgatory on their own?”

“Maybe but the leviathans are what worry me. I’m not sure we’re strong enough to face them.”

“Leviathans?” Both Bobby and Balthazar asked at the same time.

Lucifer waited until Castiel woke up to explain what the leviathans were. While he and Balthazar continued to heal their wounds they sent Samandriel to go check to see what damage Raphael had done to heaven and warn the angels to stay clear of the leviathans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the show Castiel's vessel lasted quite a while with the souls and leviathans from purgatory but his vessel was also upgraded by god so let's just say for the sake of this story Raphael's vessel couldn't last that long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes a plan of attack to deal with the newest threat

Once Castiel had recovered and Samandriel had returned with a report on heaven the angels began discussing how they would deal with the leviathans. The conversation was difficult to keep on track as Lucifer’s heat was beginning to be an issue.

“Lucifer at least wrap a blanket around you so we can stay on topic.”

Lucifer gave Balthazar a glare but summoned a blanket to hide his noticeable erection. He desired Dean but his mortal mate needed rest otherwise he wouldn’t last the duration of his heat.

“How are we to kill the leviathans? As far as I can remember all the information on them is lost.”

Michael nodded in agreement with Lucifer not remembering how to lock the creatures back in purgatory. Lucifer’s mind was becoming fuzzy and he could think of barely anything else besides taking Dean at that very moment. It took two of his brothers placing a hand on either shoulder to smooth him with their grace to keep his mind clear.

“I can’t believe I’m basically useless right now. Even if we find a way to kill them I can’t fight in this state.”

The others looked among themselves having avoided the topic of a possible solution but were fearful of mentioning it to Lucifer. He noticed their looks and glared at Michael.

“What have you discussed without me?”

His older brother sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Lucifer this is a threat we cannot take lightly and we’ll need your help in fighting. You heat will last longer because you’ve been without a mate so long but if we get it out of your system faster we can be ready to face this threat together.”

Lucifer looked between his brothers confused for a moment as to what they were suggesting. When it finally clicked his head he shot a icy glare to Michael so fast the eldest archangel was startled.

“I will not betray Dean. He is the only one I will ever sleep with.”

“He is mortal and can barely keep up with you. What happens if the collar is removed? You’ll be driven mad and he won’t survive your heat.”

Lucifer gave a low threatening growl that silenced Michael. He made sure the others knew not to bring it up again and each angel almost paled as they feared the wrath of the fallen angel.

“I will not hear of this again or I will burn each and every one of you.”

“That count for me to?”

Lucifer jumped to his feet hearing Dean’s voice but the hunter motioned for him to return to his seat. Once Lucifer was sitting Dean took his place in Lucifer’s lap before looking to the other angels.

“So what’s going on and how can I help?”

Samandriel explained the leviathans while Castiel explained what happened in heaven. Once Dean understood he nodded and turned to Lucifer.

“So end of the world stuff and you refuse to sleep with anyone else in order to stop the world from ending.”

Lucifer looked confused and offended as he looked into his mate’s eyes that showed he was completely serious.

“Dean I would never betray you.”

Dean gently touched his cheeks as he locked eyes with the angel.

“You know I live on this planet to right? If it ends that kind of means I die so if it means saving all of us I can forgive you doing what you have to.”

Lucifer hesitated before he buried his face in Dean’s shoulder. The hunter gently rubbed his back until his angel whispered something to him that made him freeze. The angels who could hear better than the human stared shocked.

“Luc did you just say what I think you did?”

Lucifer gripped his clothing tighter causing Michael to look at the human shocked.

“Surely this isn’t possible. Lucifer you can’t possibly be that deeply involved with this mortal.”

Dean looked at Michael as Lucifer’s arms tightened around Dean to the point it was almost painful.

“Luc it’s alright ok? If I have to handle it it’s all good. There’s nothing we can do about it.”

“I’m sorry Dean.”

Dean held his angel assuring him it was alright. The fallen angel had attempted to care for his own needs in order to relieve some of the pressure on his hunter but found he couldn’t perform in any way without his human. Dean couldn’t help but smile knowing his angel was truly only his.

“So leviathans, what do they look like and how can we begin looking into how to kill them?”

The angels all looked uncertain so Dean rolled his eyes and suggested, “Maybe someone should go look for the big guy upstairs?”

“Believe me Dean, we’ve tried to find father in all this. He’s left again with no sign of coming back.”

Dean wondered why God kept vanishing but he wasn’t going to bitch about it when they had a real problem to deal with.

“Don’t suppose he left a list of in case in emergency type of thing?”

Michael looked to Lucifer who nodded.

“Actually he did now that I think of it. Tablets with information on things like angels and demons. I’m sure if we look there may even be one for those beasts.”

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest looking a little annoyed.

“You do remember only the prophet can read those things right?”

Dean looked between the angels who all seemed troubled by this.

“Lovely, just what we need is to drag a human into this mess.” Balthazar said sounding a bit more annoyed than usual.

Gabriel and Michael stood up offering to look for the tablets to see what they could find. Samandriel offered to help but Michael thought it best that the rest of them keep an eye on Lucifer and the hunters.

“I’m don’t believe any of you are going to want to keep an eye on us for the next hour or so.” Lucifer said in a slightly possessive tone as he flew away with Dean.

“Seriously how can Dean even walk after how much Luci’s pounded into him?” Balthazar asked honestly curious if the human was indestructible.

“Let’s hope he can manage to keep up with Lucifer otherwise we might have issues.” Castiel said worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for not updating sooner. I've had the chapter waiting to be posted but I got side tracked


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's heat becomes a problem and Dean does something he normally wouldn't to help his angel

Dean wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep but he was certain it wasn’t long enough. He opened his eyes as he leaned up to find Lucifer attempting to suck him off.

“Luc I’m tired.” He said unable to enjoy the blowjob when he junk was refusing to do what Lucifer wanted.

“I want you.” Lucifer said in a far more possessive tone than normal.

“Luc I need sleep. Give me a few more hours then I’ll do what you want.”

Dean tried to lay down again but found something tightening around his neck. His eyes shot open to see Lucifer on him with pure hot rage swirling within his eyes.

“Why do you not wish to mate with me? Do you seek to have you needs met elsewhere? I am your mate Dean. No one else.”

Dean clawed at Lucifer’s hand unable to breathe. Lucifer was no longer listening and he was to far gone to realize what he was doing. Dean thought a prayer to Gabriel hoping he or another angel would save him.

“Lucifer stop!”

The archangel turned his rage filled eyes to Gabriel but didn’t loosen his grip.

“You will not take him from me. He’s my mate!”

Lucifer’s body was slammed into the far wall and Dean barely noticed Michael was there before he blacked out. When he woke up it was to Sam gently trying to shake him awake. He looked up at his worried little brother confused on what had happened.

“Sammy?”

“Dean how are you feeling?”

Dean sat up and touched his neck. There was pain and he remembered what had happened.

“Where’s Lucifer?”

Sam’s puppy dog eyes didn’t stop Dean from asking until Sam answered.

“He’s in the cage. He nearly killed you Dean.”

Sam seemed to look surprised that Dean didn’t yell or get angry. Instead Dean just got up and went downstairs where the angels were currently standing around a frightened teenager who was holding a tablet.

“I’m guessing you guys found the tablet and the prophet?” Dean asked oddly calm.

“Yes, are you alright?” Michael asked eyeing the bruises around Dean’s neck.

“I’ll be fine. How long before we know how to deal with the leviathan problem?”

“Um…I’m not sure?” The frightened teenager answered.

“What’s your name kid?”

“Kevin Tran.”

Dean held out his hand and the kid took it earning a firm handshake.

“Let us know what you need. If anyone gives you trouble just let me know.”

Kevin calmed down and seemed to relax as Dean shooed the angels away from him. Only Balthazar stayed close by as they refused to leave the prophet unprotected. Once he was no longer surrounded Kevin began focusing on the tablet.

“Dean you know we didn’t have a choice but to put Lucifer back in the cage.” Michael said to him when they were away from the others.

“I know…doesn’t mean I have to be happy with it. I’m going to go out and get food. Let Sam know I’ll be back soon.”

Michael nodded watching him leave. Castiel offered to go with him but Dean had insisted he would be fine alone. When he was in the impala and far enough away from the house he pulled over and rested his head on the steering wheel. With his eyes closed he tried to push his doubt aside knowing how stupid it was to try and pray to someone who couldn’t even be bothered to keep in contact with his own children.

“I’m not one for praying but I don’t have any other choice. If you’re listening God I need your help. Lucifer doesn’t deserve to be back in the cage. Please…stop his heat or whatever so he can come back to me.”

Dean felt stupid for praying but he didn’t have any other options. He hit his head against the steering wheel knowing his prayers would be left unheard.

“You know I prefer being called Chuck now.”

Dean shot up so fast he nearly got whiplash. He saw a man he didn’t recognize in the backseat and turned to look at him.

“So you finally prayed to me. It’s nice to finally meet you face to face Dean.”

“Y-you’re God?”

He nodded.

“Yep and we need to talk about a few things before I go get my problem child from his time out.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Dean talk and Dean gets an offer he didn't expect

Dean and God or Chuck as he wanted to be called were currently sitting in a diner where Chuck was eating his fifth helping of all you could eat pancakes. Dean was watching him curious why the all powerful being wasn’t telling him anything yet.

“You should eat.” Chuck finally said as he looked up from his pancakes.

“Not hungry.” Dean lied.

“Yeah you are and you know lying a sin right?” Chuck said with a playful smile on his face.

Dean could see now where Lucifer and Gabriel got their twisted sense of humor from. He felt like this should be a bit in a comedy show. God was telling him directly lying was a sin.

“Sorry, I’m just worried about Luc and you’re not telling me anything.”

Chuck put down his fork and looked at Dean a moment.

“I’ll bring Lucifer out of the cage and lessen the effects of his heat but you have to realize this doesn’t solve his problem. He needs a partner for his heats and he now refuses all others other than you. What do you think will happen when you die?”

Dean knew he would grow old and die while Lucifer remained the same. It had bothered him wondering how long Lucifer would actually stay by his side.

“I don’t know what will happen.” Dean answered truthfully as he couldn’t lie to God.

“He’ll as you call it, go off the deep end again. I won’t let all of creation suffer because he can’t stand being lonely. So Dean, what are you prepared to do in order to fix this?”

Without hesitated Dean answered, “Anything.”

Chuck smiled as he leaned forward.

“Even leave Sam behind?”

Dean’s eyes widened as he struggled to keep his anger under control. He never imagined he would be sitting down with God much less finding out he was a complete dick.

“No.” He answered.

“Oh? So when you said anything it didn’t actually mean anything. Even if it means the angel you’ve been sleeping with suffers alone in madness forever.”

“Lucifer wouldn’t be with me if I wasn’t how I am. He knows I will always protect Sam and never leave him behind.”

Chuck smiled as he looked at Dean.

“You Winchesters always surprise me. Very well, seeing as you’ve both given me the same answer I leave you both with this option. If you want to ensure your angel remains in good standing with not just heaven and myself,become angels. You’ll be immortal and will be stationed on earth to protect humanity as you’ve been doing as hunters.”

Dean paused confused and far to shocked by what he was being offered to even speak

“What do you mean both?” He asked not thinking about the rest of what Chuck had said.

“I’m having this conversation with Sam as well. Gabriel’s heat isn’t for a while but he’s in the same boat as Lucifer in not wanting any other partner. I may not be father of the year in your book but I have always done what I thought is best for my children. I don’t want Lucifer to get as bad as he has been in the past and Gabriel is an archangel, not a pagan god. I want him to start acting like he’s suppose to and stop with the deadly pranks. If that means I have to make a few adjustments to help them keep their partners I will.”

“So you’ll make us angels? Just so your sons can be happy?”

Chuck leaned forward a bit causing Dean to grow a bit uneasy.

“The angels are not my only children. I know your fears Dean. Growing old while your lover remains the same. You have enough insecurities that you don’t need another. I’ve watched humanity long enough to know there aren’t many like you and Sam. You’re strong and loyal but above everything else you know what’s right more than your fellow hunters. With the change you’ll be able to handle Lucifer’s heats better and you won’t have to worry about time being an issue for you.”

Dean considered it before he gave the only answer he could.

“If Sam accepts I will to. You’ll let Lucifer out of the cage right?”

Chuck nodded as he leaned forward and placed two fingers to Dean’s forehead.

“Watch over him for me. He deserves to have someone like you in his life.”

The world vanished around them and Dean was certain he blacked out. Only a distant voice calling his name brought him back to the world of the living. He groaned in pain as he got up from where he was apparently laying on the floor.

“Dean!” Lucifer’s voice called him with worry.

“Luc?” Dean looked up wondering why the world was so bright.

“He’s alright.” Lucifer told someone else that was nearby.

Dean looked around and saw people standing around them but somehow the world was to bright so he closed his eyes again.

“Someone turn down the light.” He muttered annoyed that he woke up to such brightness.

“I’m afraid it will take you a while to adjust to your new sight. The sight of angels is different than a human’s.”

Dean opened his eyes again feeling feathers touch his face. He saw pure white feathers brushing against him. Lucifer’s wings were massive and they were just as beautiful as the angel they were attached to.

“Luc you look…” Dean couldn’t help but reach out to touch the angel in front of him.

“Dean you did not have to do this for me. I’m happy you did but I never wanted you to have to do something like this just to save me.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his angel whispering reassurance to Lucifer. He had done this to stay by his side.

“It’s alright Luc. I’m glad you’re back home.”

Lucifer’s arms tightened around him as he held his lover.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are angels. Castiel assumes Dean knows what being an angel means

Turns out being an angel isn’t all fun and games. Dean was adjusting to his new wings which was difficult because angels could see his wings and they reacted to his emotions. Dean was not the open feely type of person and he didn’t like having to talk about his feelings.

Sam was having the time of his life as his wings naturally reached out to Gabriel when the archangel was nearby. Gabriel’s wings did the same and it was like watching two people halfway to having sex in front of you.

“Sam take it to another room.” Dean said having seen enough of the two practically having wing sex in the living room.

It was weird but it also made him have yet another insecurity. Lucifer’s wings didn’t reach out to Dean. They stayed firmly against his back no matter what happened. Dean watched carefully as he sipped his beer which he definitely thanked God that he could still enjoy beer.  Lucifer was drinking one of his own while going through information on his laptop.

“Any sign of the leviathans?”

Dean found it odd that God/Chuck finally shows up and only makes sure his sons had their boyfriends forever while leaving very hungry monsters to run wild on the planet. Lucifer had mentioned his father did things like this all the time but honestly an angel got them into this mess so an angel should get them out of it. It was weird hearing Lucifer defend his dad like that but Dean had just shrugged it off thinking just another hunt.

Sam had called up some contacts to make sure other hunters knew to watch out for the leviathans. They weren’t normal monsters and killing them wasn’t possible so far. Normal angels couldn’t do anything against them and so far cutting off their head was only effective if you kept their head away from the body and even then it didn’t kill them.

“They’re known for their hunger but if they’re killing they’re doing so in a way that’s not easily tracked.” Lucifer said frowning at the screen.

Dean didn’t like that they hadn’t been able to find the leviathans but without any sign he decided to make a beer run as he and Lucifer had finished the last of it. He could just fly now that he had wings but he wasn’t just going to abandon his baby. He felt like the impala was confining with his wings but after shifting around a bit he got comfortable and drove off.

Seeing the world as an angel was a bit odd to. Everything seems so bright and people felt different to him. He would notice some moving away from him and it wasn’t until later when he accidentally ran into someone that he realized the ones who avoided him were demons.

He sighed feeling a bit annoyed with how different his sight was but overall he was upset that Lucifer didn’t reach out to him. Chuck had been nice enough to end Lucifer’s heat temporarily. Most likely after the leviathans were dealt with and Dean had adjusted to being an angel it would start again. Still it was odd going from possessive Lucifer to ‘don’t touch me’ Lucifer. He’d actually seen the archangel move away from him after accidentally brushing his wings against his.

“Something’s troubling you.”

Dean didn’t even jump as Castiel appeared next to him in the beer section.

“It’s nothing.” He lied.

“You’re wings are telling me otherwise.” Castiel stated before he nudged Dean with his wings.

Dean felt a shiver go through him at the contact.

“What the hell?”

Castiel was blushing slightly as he looked away.

“Apologizes, I meant only to hit your shoulder.”

Dean frowned.

“Why did it feel like that?”

Castiel titled his head in a way that always showed his curiosity.

“Our wings are sensitive. More so between those who are bonded and those who have experienced a heat recently or been in contact with someone who has.”

Dean wondered why Lucifer’s wings had been kept at his back then.

“Why would an angel keep their wings from touching another’s or move away from another’s?”

Castiel was confused by the question.

“Angels will refused to be touched by the wings of one they think unworthy of such contact.”

Dean felt his heart sink wondering if Lucifer didn’t want him anymore because he was an angel. He tried to push those thoughts aside as he bought the beer and didn’t question as Castiel followed him.

“You’re troubled again.” The older angel stated.

“Doesn’t matter, come drink with me.”

Castiel stared at him a moment before he followed Dean to the impala and allowed him to drive them someplace private. He gave the older angel a beer before he began drinking his own.

“Will you not tell me why your upset?”

Dean sighed.

“Doesn’t matter, just thought…didn’t think becoming an angel would mess everything up.”

Castiel watched him seeming confused by how his current state of being an angel had affected his life at all.

“I don’t understand.”

Before Dean could say anything his phone rang. He pulled out seeing it was Sam and answered.

“Hey Sammy.”

“Dean where are you?”

“Out with Cas having a good time.”

Castiel looked at him with a slight frown on his face.

“Dean you need to come home, Lucifer is two seconds away from tearing the house apart.”

“Tell him I can take care of myself and I’ll be home whenever I feel like it.”

He hung up and tossed the phone aside before opening another beer.

“Dean perhaps we should head back. It’s clear your mate is concerned.”

“He doesn’t want me touching his wings he can deal with me being missing for a few hours.”

The phone rang again and this time it was Lucifer calling. Dean ignored it but Castiel picked up the phone.

“Hello brother.” Castiel answered seeing Lucifer’s name on the phone.

Dean just continued drinking his beer ignoring the other angel before Castiel hung up and turned to Dean.

“We’re needed back to the house.”

“Why?”

“Because what Lucifer just described in detail he would do to me sounds frightening and I rather not suffer what he has planned.”

Dean looked to see if Castiel was serious before he got in the car to take them home.

“Shit what the hell does it matter to him? If he’s disgusted by me why the hell does he care where I go?” Dean snapped.

“Why would you think he’s disgusted by you?”

Dean looked at the older angel like he was insane.

“You told me he was.”

Castiel stared at him a moment before he seemed to realize why Dean was thinking Lucifer didn’t want him.

“I didn’t realize you were talking about Lucifer. His actions are because he’s heat has ended. While angels are very affection during heat they go through a withdrawal period afterwards.”

Dean snapped a look at Castiel trying to hide his anger.

“So he goes from overly affection and needy to not wanting to be touched?”

He nodded.

“Shit…I was avoiding him because I thought he hated me now. You know this is your fault, he’s probably going to kill you anyways.”

Castiel frowned.

“Lucifer didn’t threaten to kill me. It was something far worse.”

Yep, Dean fucked up. He sped up his baby hoping when he got home there wasn’t an enraged archangel going to possibly kill him and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for leaving this series without an update for so long. I will try my hardest to keep it up updated regularly. possibly weekly or bi-weekly


	8. Chapter 8

Dean pulled up to the house and within moments found himself pulled out of the car and slammed onto the hood with an archangel bent over him kissing him fiercely. He struggled until he melted into the touch of his mate. When Lucifer pulled away he glared at Castiel.

“You ever take him away from me there will be no place in this world you can hide. Leave.” He growled the last word.

Castiel vanished while Lucifer stripped Dean of his clothing right there on the hood of his car.

“Luc what if someone sees us?”

“Don’t care, sent everyone away anyways.”

Dean didn’t get another word out as Lucifer’s warm talented mouth was around his cock. He threw his head back gripping the archangel. He lost control a bit as his new true voice of an angel came out shattering the windows of his precious impala as he came in the archangel’s mouth.

Lucifer grinned as he fixed the windows and returned Dean’s clothes to him.

“Don’t you ever run from me like that again. I know I messed up and didn’t explain what it means to be an angel.”

“It’s fine Luc…Cas explained a bit of it.”

Lucifer pulled Dean into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“I like your wings.”

Dean grinned at him as Lucifer’s wings finally reached out to him. Dean’s met Lucifer’s and he felt a warmth unlike anything he’d felt before from them.

“So you’re not going to avoid me anymore right?”

“No. I might be a bit possessive again seeing as Castiel was with you when you're my mate. I don’t like non mated angels anywhere near what’s mine unless I’m there to protect you.”

“Fine with me.” Dean said leaning against his archangel.

Over angel radio they could hear Gabriel complaining and wanting to know if they could come back to the house yet.

“No,” Lucifer growled as his wings tightened around Dean, “Go look for the leviathans. No one gets to see my Dean until someone has a reliable lead.”

Sam could be heard sighing over angel radio and Gabriel was again complaining. Dean decided he didn’t care as he just stayed in Lucifer's arms. He trusted Sam at least to do their job. After a while of just holding each other Lucifer flew them into the house and dropped Dean on the bed. He was going to ask Lucifer what was going on when the archangel kissed him.

“Luc?”

“Let me bond with you. I don’t want anyone else stealing you again. I want you to be only mine.”

Dean stared at him confused.

“What do you mean bond?”

“When you were human it would have meant mixing my grace with your soul. Now it would be mixing our grace. You would be mine forever and I yours.”

He kissed Dean again and let out a low possessive growl as his wings flared out.

“Let me make you mine.”

Dean reached out with his own wings as his answer. Lucifer pulled him close as he kissed him gently and slowly undressed him. Dean arch his back as the archangel began biting and sucking his neck until there were dark red marks. His hand reached between them to begin stroking Dean’s cock making him moan loudly.

Their wings never stopped touching and the sensation had Dean losing his mind. He gripped Lucifer’s shoulders too far gone to realize the archangel was prepping him. He only realized when he felt the archangel enter him. It was to much as he found himself coming embarrassingly quickly. His cry of pleasure had his grace shining brightly as the windows of the room shattered. Lucifer held him tightly his eyes glowing with his own grace. Dean kissed him when he felt the cool sensation of Lucifer’s grace pouring through him. The archangel gave a possessive growl again as he began moving with quick and rough thrusts into the younger angel.

Dean thought he might lose himself to the overwhelming feeling of Lucifer’s grace. When it nearly became to much his vision whited out for several moments. He regained himself with his head resting on Lucifer’s shoulder as the older angel was gently grooming his wings.

“I can feel you’re happy.”

Lucifer smiled at him.             

“So are you. Sleep my mate, bonding is one of the few times we need sleep.”

Dean nodded as he closed his eyes and began snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter sorry. Next chapter will focus on Sam/Gabriel with a possible surprise ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel gather information about the leviathans and discover a nice little gift Chuck left his newest angels with

Sam sighed having finished talking with Dean and Lucifer.

“Why are we stuck doing the work?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“I can’t really complain because I have you with me now forever.”

Sam smiled at the archangel.

“Alright I guess I can’t complain either. I’ve noticed your grace is different than the others. It’s similar to Lucifer’s but nothing like the others’.”

Gabriel glanced at him and frowned.

“Huh I didn’t notice yours isn’t anything like the others either. Guess I was to focused on your wings. Luci and I are archangels which is why our grace is different. There’s different types of angels but yours…I guess dad made a new type of angel with you and your brother.”

“Hopefully it isn’t anything bad.” Sam said with a sigh.

They were walking to meet with another hunter to see if they had any information on the leviathans. Bobby hadn’t found anything but he had suggested talking to Ellen seeing as enough hunters go through her bar that she might have heard something. When they approached the bar Sam gripped his head feeling a pounding pain in his head.

“Sam?”

“Gabe something’s here…”

Gabriel looked at Sam’s wings to see them glowing. Before he could ask Sam flew into the bar and saw a leviathan about to get Ellen. His body moved on its own as he lifted his hand and the leviathan screamed in pain as it burned to ash.

“Sam how did you do that?” Gabriel asked seeing the leviathan was dealt with.

“I don’t know but the pain’s gone…guess your dad decided to give us a way to deal with the leviathans.”

Gabriel stared a moment before he actually burst out laughing.

“Of course dad would make a new type of angel. Seriously we got ourselves into this mess and now he expects us to get out of it. Well not sure what we’re calling you yet but at least we have a way to deal with these guys.”

“How about hunter angels?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“Well if you want to be unoriginal about it fine.”

Sam gave him a look as Ellen looked between them.

“Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah, Bobby suggested coming to speak to you. I was recently turned into an angel.”

Ellen stared at him a moment before she sighed in relief.

“I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you. How do you kill those things if you’re not an angel?”

“No idea. They’re not like anything else we’ve hunted before.”

Ellen didn’t look happy as she picked up her fallen gun.

“Shooting doesn’t do anything and they’re strong as hell. I’m just happy Jo wasn’t here when that thing showed up. So who’s your friend?” She asked motioning to Gabriel.

“The archangel Gabriel.”

She looked at him as though to see if he was serious. Seeing he was she smiled.

“Alright then, well if you’re here to find out what I know then you’re in luck. I might have found the one in charge.”

She showed them the information she had and Gabriel laughed.

“If this was a TV show I swear it would be an entire season of dick jokes.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Very funny  Gabe, we should tell Dean and Lucifer.”

Ellen shot Sam a look.

“You’re teamed up with the devil?”

“Formally fallen archangel, not devil.” Gabriel corrected her.

“Thanks Ellen. If they come after you again you can call us.”

Gabriel shook his head.

“They’re not going to give her a chance to call. You’re an angel now; she can just pray to you.”

Sam looked uncomfortable with that as he made a face. When they headed back to the house Gabriel flew ahead. Sam went to the kitchen to grab a beer and relax when he heard something upstairs break. He sighed waiting for Gabriel to arrive. Sure enough the archangel appeared brushing broken glass off his shoulders.

“So you’re brother and mine are still getting busy. Want to go someplace and get laid?”

Sam looked at his beer before looking at the archangel.

“I feel like we should focus on hunting the leviathans.”

Gabriel grabbed him and flew them to a fancy hotel where they landed naked on the bed. Sam’s eyes looked over the archangel and decided hunting could wait a little bit.

He pulled Gabriel in for a kiss as he flipped the archangel onto his back. Their wings naturally reaching for each other sending sparks of desire through both of them. Sam reached between them gripping Gabriel’s hard length making the older angel moan loudly. Sam kissed the small angel trailing kisses down his neck and chest as he continued to stroke the archangel’s hard cock.

Sam didn’t have lube or anything else to use so he looked to Gabriel who didn’t even hesitate to summon some. Sam wasn’t sure if he could do things like that but he’d figure it out later. Still stroking Gabriel he coating his fingers in the lube before slowly pressing them into the angel to stretch him.

“I’m not a breakable human, fuck me already.” Gabriel nearly whined because even for an angel who had been alive for so long he was so impatient and just like a child sometimes.

Sam ignored him and bit him a bit hard as payback. The archangel’s wings wrapped around him lovely and almost like an apology for being impatient. Sam knew it was a bit of a trick to get what he wanted but it worked as he positioned himself to enter the older angel.

“Gabriel.” He said the name in a lust filled tone that had the angel looking up at him.

“I love you.” Sam whispered before pushing in making the angel scream his name. Sam was never slow and gentle with Gabriel but it was how he liked it. Sam had been surprised the first time they were together and Gabriel said he didn’t want a gentle lover.

So Sam slammed into him hard making sure the archangel would feel him long after they were done. Gabriel came quickly but he was an angel and his stamina wasn’t something to laugh about. They’d end up spending hours together coming again and again without stopping. It was easier now with Sam an angel as well but by the time they stopped fucking each other it was Gabriel calling it quits first. Sam couldn’t resist the comment about Gabriel’s age which caused the archangel to whack him in the face with his wings nearly knocking him from the bed.

“Get some rest. Tomorrow we get Dean and Luci to deal with the leviathans now that we have a way to kill them easily.” Gabriel mumbled curling into the blankets.


End file.
